Diga Adeus, O Destino não nos ama
by xraposa
Summary: [oneshot] A despedida de Sirius e Lupin. [Atenção, antenção! conteúdo Yaoi]


**Diga Adeus,  
O Destino não nos ama.**

Em meio à chuva de um domingo de outono, um belo homem de semblante sério admirava o crepitar das chamas na lareira. Suas feições eram delicadas e bem desenhadas, na face nenhum resquício de barba e finas sobrancelhas se desenhavam sobre seus olhos em um tom castanho claro que se igualava ao tom de seus cabelos. Tinha os cotovelos confortavelmente apoiados nos braços da poltrona aveludada e seus dedos se entrelaçavam diante de seus lábios finos e vermelhos. Ele pensava. Estava absorto, totalmente ausente da realidade. Sua mente vagava por lugares que não nos dizem respeito, só cabe a ele saber. Os olhos amendoados estavam vidrados, fixos em um ponto qualquer no meio do fogo. Foi uma mão suave pousando em seu ombro que o assustou.

-Remus?...

Tão distraído que estava, Remus John Lupin não percebeu que um outro adentrava no cômodo. O 'visitante' era de maior estatura. Dono dos mais profundos olhos cor de ônix que eu já vi e dos mais brilhantes e reluzentes cabelos igualmente negros que lhe batiam poucos dedos abaixo do ombro. Esse sim tinha alguns vestígios de barba e o desleixo para com as madeixas dava a ele um ar mais 'selvagem'. Com seus olhos de um negrume sem fim, encarou atentamente os orbes amendoados do mais baixo. Com ares de preocupação ele apertou levemente o ombro de Lupin.

-Tudo bem?

-Ahn? Ah, sim. Eu só estava pensando. – A voz de Lupin saiu cansada, e seu tom não era de quem estava bem.

-Você não parece estar bem...

-PELOS CÉUS, SIRIUS! Como você espera que eu pareça bem? – Lupin se levantou, encarando o mais alto com olhares que não incitavam doçura. - Voldemort VOLTOU, Sirius! ELE VOLTOU! Por que diabos você acha que Dumbledore reuniu novamente a Ordem? Parece até que você não entende!

-Calma, Moony! Eu... Eu só estava preocupado!

-Não me chame de 'Moony', Sirius, nós já estamos bem grandinhos para esses apelidos.

-Você nunca reclamou, nunca.

-As coisas estão mudando, Sirius. E talvez seja uma boa hora para pararmos com essa brincadeira, antes que - Ele engoliu em seco – Antes que um de nós se machuque de verdade.

-Brincadeira? BRINCADEIRA? É assim que você vê nosso relacionamento? É isso?

-Fale mais baixo! Vão nos escutar...

-E daí? Dane-se! Quero mais é que escutem! Não sei porque fazer tanto segredo com isso! – O moreno já se punha nervoso, e descontou tal nervosismo na mesinha que estava ao lado da poltrona.

Um silêncio incômodo se propagou no ambiente. Lupin baixou o olhar para os próprios sapatos, expressando um misto de melancolia com vergonha. Sirius bufou, massageou a ponte do nariz e encarou Lupin novamente. Aquela expressão. Tão frágil. Perigosamente carente. Como poderia ele resistir aos seus impulsos? Simplesmente não poderia. Com um olhar igualmente triste, puxou seu precioso para perto, abraçando e apertando de forma protetora. O corpo do mais baixo estremeceu.

-Me perdoe, Sirius... Eu não queria...

-Shhh... – Ele afagou os cabelos de Lupin. – Tudo bem. Eu sou infantil, me surpreende você ter me agüentado por tanto tempo... Mas... Você não acha que... É tudo brincadeira... Ou acha?

-Ah, Sirius! Não seja bobo! – Disse ele com a voz pastosa. – É claro que não.

Um sorriso de alívio perpassou pelo rosto de Black e ele apertou mais aquele abraço. Aquele delicioso abraço. Lupin se agarrou às vestes de Sirius. Nesse momento, ambos desejaram que o tempo parasse. Num ato que não poderia mais esperar, Sirius tomou os lábios finos e delicados de Lupin para si em um beijo arrebatador. O beijo foi imediatamente correspondido e as ondas de sensações foram mandadas para os dois corpos. Os dedos do quase loiro se enlaçaram nos longos cabelos cor de ébano de Sirius ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos dele deslizavam até sua cintura. As línguas digladiavam com intensidade, tornando o beijo feroz. Faminto é a palavra. Ambos tinham fome. Fome um do outro.

As mentes nubladas pela luxuria simplesmente afastaram todas as preocupações anteriores para dar lugar ao prazer. O deleite de estarem juntos. Se amando. E se amavam a todo o momento, em qualquer lugar. Pois era um sentimento incontrolável, irracional. Beirava a insanidade. Nem puderam perceber que estavam sentados na poltrona. Que Lupin estava no colo de Sirius em uma posição na qual, se fossem pegos, seria bem comprometedora. Mas aquele pensamento passava bem longe de suas mentes entorpecidas. Mãos que exploravam um ao outro. Beijos ardentes que eram trocados com um prazer quase palpável, vocalizado por ocasionais gemidos que não podiam ser contidos. Separaram-se olhando fixamente um nos olhos do outro. Ambos castanhos, ambos repletos de desejo, luxúria.

O mais velho sorriu, sem saber que com aquilo tirava o pouco fôlego do corpo acima de si. Suas mãos agora trabalhavam com uma habilidade invejável no ato de despir seu objeto de desejo. Com um movimento lânguido, passou suavemente a mão desde o rosto até a barriga de seu parceiro. Tão lindo, tão misterioso, tão perfeito. Seus olhos se encontraram novamente.

-Moony...- Escapou-lhe pelos lábios uma das poucas palavras que sua mente conseguia formular.

-Padfoot...- O outro respondeu.

Mais um beijo arrebatador sendo trocado. Suas mentes estavam nubladas, ambos embevecidos no corpo um do outro. Não tardou para que a camisa do mais velho fosse descartada ao pé da cama e eles sentissem o choque prazeroso de pele contra pele. Acariciaram-se com ardor, puro prazer. Alguns gemidos escapavam pelos lábios sonorizando o prazer. O moreno colocou seu parceiro de pé, admirando a beleza de seu corpo seminu. Com os lábios entreabertos de maneira sedutora, ele enlaçou a cintura de Lupin e aproximou sua boca de sua barriga, ofegando. Soltando aquele ar quente na pele sensível de Moony. Ele arfou alto em resposta. Uma explosão de sensações lhe índia o corpo. Era maravilhoso. Sirius roçou seus dentes ali, ao mesmo tempo em que se livrava das últimas peças de roupa de Lupin.

Suas mãos deslizaram até o centro de todo o prazer de Lupin. Acariciou aquele membro, manipulou-o em uma lentidão quase torturante. Seus lábios desceram até os limites entre 'ele' e o colo de Lupin. Um gemido baixo sonorizou a tortura prazerosa de Lupin. Puxou de leve a cabeça de Sirius, demonstrando a impaciência que tinha. Que seu corpo tinha. Era o desejo possuindo ele. Um sorriso safado brincou nos lábios de Sirius e sua língua úmida deslizou por toda a excitação de Lupin. Seu corpo todo estremeceu de prazer e novamente ele gemeu. Sirius brincou com Lupin daquela forma até levá-lo ao seu limite. Quase chegou ao clímax. Mas por pura crueldade, ele parou quando o outro estava quase 'lá'.

Um olhar exasperado foi dirigido a Sirius, que encarou de volta, mordendo o lábio inferior de maneira sensual. Ele era um provocador, de fato, tirava o fôlego de Lupin. Com aquele sorriso safado e aquele olhar indecente. Aquele olhar que era capaz de fazer entregue até o mais frio dos seres. Puxou o quase loiro para seu colo, deixando uma distancia mínima. O suficiente para poder 'brincar' mais um pouco. Ainda sem desviar os olhos dos de Lupin, começou a passar a língua pelas pontas dos próprios dedos de um jeito capaz de enlouquecer qualquer um. Os olhos de Lupin estavam fixou naquela língua, nos movimentos que ela fazia.

Sorriu para Lupin ao ver sua expressão descontrolada. Dando um suave beijo nos lábios do lobisomem, introduziu um dos dedos lentamente dentro do corpo do outro.

-Sirius... - disse relaxando enquanto o moreno preparava-o com cuidando, deixando que seu corpo se ajustasse lentamente àquela invasão.

Logo mais um dedo foi adicionado, fazendo com que Lupin começasse a sentir prazer com os movimentos dentro de si. Quando Sirius inseriu o terceiro dedo ouviu o gemido alto de puro prazer que o mais baixo não conseguiu conter.

- Sirius, por favor! - o mais baixo pediu em agonia. Necessitava sentir mais, necessitava de Sirius, necessitava de Sirius naquele exato instante.

O moreno tirou seus dedos com cuidado, sorrindo quando Lupin passou a massagear o centro de seu prazer, seus olhos sempre observando o outro. Sem perder nenhum momento daquele momento. Quando terminou ambos se beijaram com ardor, enquanto Sirius deslizava lentamente para dentro do corpo do mais novo.

- Tudo bem? - perguntou preocupado vendo lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos de Lupin.

- Sim, por favor Sirius, continue - O quase loiro pediu olhando o moreno de uma forma que Sirius não soube definir exatamente qual era. E, embora o pedido houvesse sido feito em um tom de urgência, Sirius ainda esperou alguns instantes até ter certeza que o corpo acima do seu tinha se acostumado, pelo menos um pouco, com toda a situação. Beijando o lobisomem com paixão ele iniciou lentamente um movimento de vai e vem, afundando-se por fim no prazer que sentia junto de Lupin. Moviam-se em sincronismo, as mãos do loiro acariciavam ao mesmo tempo que arranhavam as costas do moreno.

Sirius segurava os quadris do loiro com firmeza, embevecido no prazer que aquele homem lhe proporcionava. Lupin, seu Lupin, seu tão desejado Lupin. Levou uma das mãos até o membro do mais novo, movendo-a no mesmo ritmo de sua penetração. Esforçando-se em manter os olhos abertos para não perder um momento sequer da expressão de prazer do outro. E a visão de um Lupin perdido em prazer, gemendo seu nome, era simplesmente a coisa mais bela e pecaminosa existente no mundo.

E foi chamando por Sirius que Lupin chegou ao orgasmo, seu sêmem sendo despejado nas mãos do homem que, sentindo a pressão sobre seu membro atingiu o clímax também. Quando recuperou o fôlego beijou o loiro com paixão agradecendo, sem necessitar de palavras, pelo melhor orgasmo de sua vida, pela melhor companhia.

Os dois se abraçaram, sem saber que aquele seria o último abraço. Que na manhã seguinte não estariam mais juntos. Que o Destino não seria tão bom e que a morte lhes faria uma visita um tanto quanto precoce.

Pelos menos eles se amaram.

**Fim  
**


End file.
